Le Concours de Potion
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Le destin s'est encore acharné sur Harry Potter : pour pouvoir entrer dans son école, il doit passer une épreuve de Potion et obtenir un bon résultat. Le problème ? Malgré une sixième année triomphante grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry entame péniblement sa septième année. Mais son professeur fétiche, Severus Rogue, va lui trouver un professeur particulier…
1. Une bienheureuse terrible nouvelle

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: fiction contenant une relation homosexuel.

**Résumé :** Le destin s'est encore acharné sur Harry Potter : pour pouvoir entrer dans son école, il doit passer une épreuve de Potion et obtenir un bon résultat. Le problème ? Malgré une sixième année triomphante grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry entame péniblement sa septième année. Mais son professeur fétiche, Severus Rogue, va lui trouver un professeur particulier…

**Note : **L'histoire se passe durant leur septième année, le Lors est mort l'année dernière et Dumbledore est toujours avec nous, voilà :)

OoOoOoOoO

_**Le Concours de Potion**_

_Chapitre1 : Une bienheureuse terrible nouvelle_

D'un geste sec et désemparé, Harry Potter arracha la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains et la réduit à néant. Il allait la tuer, la couper en petits morceaux et tout jeter dans un grand feu autour duquel il danserait toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Oh oui, aujourd'hui Hermione allait mourir, pour de bon, au diable Ron et son amour pour elle, au diable même l'amitié qu'il lui avait toujours portée.

Le Gryffondor sorti du dortoir et descendit en flèche dans la Salle Commune.

« -Hermione Jane Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant totalement abstraction des autres élèves. »

Cette dernière sursauta, réveillant Pattenrond qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux, et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. En voyant la fureur dans ses yeux, elle sut qu'il avait tout découvert. Elle s'agrippa alors au fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée, elle aurait dû si attendre après tout…

« -Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça ! »

Il lui balança les bouts de papier arrachés à la tête et patienta, en quête d'une réponse concrète et suffisamment plausible. La jeune fille, qui réprimait malgré tout un sourire, feint l'incompréhension.

« -Mais de quoi, Harry ? Je te ne suis pas.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Comment as-tu osé, comment as-tu eu l'audace, l'orgueil, la lâcheté, la bêtise et la cruauté de croire que je ne m'en apercevrai pas, que je ne découvrirai pas ta douloureuse trahison !

-Harry, voyons, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à ton… caprice ? »

La brunette se pinça les lèvres pour atténuer son sourire moqueur, mais ne s'en cacha pas. Harry s'indigna devant tant de méchanceté et lui tourna le dos, s'asseyant aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui ne pipait mot.

« -On pourrait en avoir une, justement, d'explication ? Parce que là vous avez effrayé tout le monde… surtout toi Harry, faut te soigner vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Il y a que ta très chère et tendre petite-amie n'est en fait qu'une servante des forces diaboliques, une adepte des caractères les plus sombres et funestes qui puissent exister, une…

-Je pense qu'on a saisis l'idée, tu peux lâcher tes grands discours. Pour faire bref ?

-Hermione était censée recueillir toutes les infos possibles sur le métier de Médicomage pour elle et moi, tu te souviens ?

-Oh oui, malheureusement, se rappela Ron. Tu étais tellement malade ce jour-là que tu as refait la décoration du dortoir rien qu'avec ton…

-Hum, coupa Harry. On n'est pas obligé de préciser tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment… Dans tous les cas, Hermione devait tout me dire, je dis bien TOUT me dire ! Mais cette mégère…

-Surveille ton langage, grogna Ron.

-… a fait volontairement abstraction d'un point essentiel ! »

Hermione pouffa derrière ses cheveux, n'osant plus lever les yeux et Ron commençait à perdre patience.

« -Bon, tu craches le morceau ?

-Je dois passer un examen de Potion ! s'écria Harry en se levant du fauteuil, un doigt accusateur pointait vers Hermione. Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès, traitre. »

La brunette explosa franchement de rire, poussant sans le vouloir Pattenrond par terre.

« -Ecoutes Harry, quand j'ai vu ça, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'annoncer. Et je me suis dit que ce serait tellement plus drôle de voir ta tête lorsque tu recevrais ta convocation ! »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rire d'Harry, sachant pertinemment la détresse que pouvait alors ressentir le brun à ce moment précis.

« -Tu quoque mi amicus ! [1)]

-Pour une fois qu'Hermione a une bonne idée, je vais la soutenir. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme aurait pu se sentir blesser de ces paroles, mais elle rit de plus belle, en compagnie de son petit-ami. Harry les électrifia des yeux et s'enfuit de la Salle Commune. Quels imbéciles ! Maintenant, il allait être obligé de demander de l'aide à…

« -_Je suis maudit_, pensa Harry en cognant sa tête contre le bois de la porte. »

OoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue souriait intérieurement et extérieurement. Aujourd'hui était l'un des plus beaux jours qu'il avait passés depuis longtemps. Harry Potter était devant lui, faible, les yeux baissés, attendant une réponse.

« -Eh bien M. Potter, je dois avouer que votre requête m'interpelle. Moi qui pensait que vous vous tourneriez vers le métier d'Aurore afin de vaincre les Forces du Mal, votre passe-temps favori de ces dernières années… »

Le professeur de Potion savait parfaitement que ses paroles étaient ridicules, mais il jubilait tellement que le Survivant vienne lui demander son aide qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« -A l'évidence, je m'étais trompé. »

Harry se retint de lui répliquer que cela ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois. Il avait besoin de Rogue, que cela lui coûtait de l'avouer ou pas.

« -Je voudrais devenir Médicomage, pour sauver des vies.

-Bien sûr, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, votre second passe-temps… »

Harry serra les poings, il devait garder son self-control ou Rogue ne l'aiderait pas.

« -Bien, il est évident que nous n'allons pas laisser notre Survivant échouer à ses concours… C'est entendu Potter, j'en parlerai avec le professeur Dumbledore et vous tiendrai au courant. »

Harry fut surpris que Rogue cède aussi facilement, surtout quand il s'agissait de lui, surtout après leur dernière expérience de cours particulier en cinquième année.

« -Mais, commença le professeur. »

Le brun sourit, comme soulagé que ça ne se passe pas aussi facilement.

« -Je peux déjà vous dire que ce ne sera pas moi qui vous aiderai, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour cela. Le professeur Dumbledore se chargera de vous trouver quelqu'un. Si Miss Granger veut également participer au cours…

-Non, coupa Harry. Elle n'en a aucunement besoin. »

Il se retourna et sorti de la salle de cours sans plus d'explications. Il n'allait pas laisser la possibilité à Hermione de pouvoir s'entrainer encore plus. Elle ne l'avait pas aidé, alors il ne le ferait pas, tant pis pour elle.

Il fit quelques pas et remonta l'escalier qui menait au hall de l'aqueduc. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard brillant d'un jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas juste un inconnu, ce n'était pas qu'un simple jeune homme. Celui-là était particulier, du moins pour Harry. Ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux perçant, sa posture droite, il était d'une grande classe et le Survivant – comme bien d'autres – n'avait pas pu résister à son charme. Ils n'avaient pas été amis dans le passé, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchait, ils avaient finis par s'apprécier. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry le vu vraiment autrement.

Ce garçon avait, depuis, troublé chacune de ses pensées et perçaient tous les soirs ses rêves. Le brun n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir parler d'amour, mais ses sentiments étaient très forts, il le savait. Il le sentait.

« -Potter. »

Harry se tourna sur sa gauche et s'arrêta alors que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy approchaient. Les deux jeunes hommes lui serrèrent la main et Blaise lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

« -Je suis confrontée à une nouvelle bataille, déplora le Gryffondor.

-Encore ? Tu es abonné, tu n'es pas d'accord Dray ? fit le noir.

-Mhm.

-Cette fois c'est à cause des potions… Je dois passer un concours dans cette matière pour entrer dans l'école de Médicomagie.

-Ah ! Et te connaissant, ça ne va pas être simple, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Le blond acquiesça, le regard détaché. Blaise lui donna un léger coup de coude, immédiatement intercepté par Harry.

-Heureusement on va me trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue pour me faire réviser… Bon, je vous laisse, dit-il, à la prochaine. »

Les deux Serpentards le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et reprirent leur chemin.

« -Tu aurais pu faire un effort, entendit Harry de la part du noir. »

Le Survivant sourit, Malefoy avait toujours été comme ça, ça n'allait jamais changer. Harry fit quelques pas et se retrouva face à son petit-ami.

« -Alors, ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté, ces Serpentards ?

-Non, même Rogue était dans un bon jour il me semble ! »

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui étaient tendues vers lui, puis attrapa la main qui lui était présentée.

« -C'est grâce à toi tout ça ! Depuis que je t'ai avec moi, ma vie est merveilleuse.

-Oh, merci Harry Potter !

-De rien True Carter… »

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle s'était réveillée très en retard ce matin, il était déjà 6h45. Les cheveux à peine peignaient, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, une plume entre les dents, des livres d'un côté et des rouleaux de parchemin de l'autre, la jeune femme était en marche vers son programme de révision.

Quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait à réviser, à savoir toutes ses matières pour les Aspics et le concours pour l'Ecole de Médicomagie, Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Et ne parlons même pas de sa vie sentimentale qui lui causait beaucoup trop de réflexions et de nuits blanches à son goût. Depuis leur premier baiser durant la guerre de Poudlard, elle attendait encore et encore que Ron daigne enfin venir lui parler et lui faire savoir qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais il ne le faisait pas, alors elle attendait et espérait. Encore et encore.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un et fit tomber toutes ses affaires par terre.

« -Oh excusez-moi Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle précipitemment en ramassant ses affaires.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez vous présenter au concours de Médicomagie ? Je pense que cela vous ira très bien, vous méritez de réussir.

-Merci professeur, je me rendais justement à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en observant la porte de loin. Je dois y…

-J'ai également appris que M. Potter allait aussi passer ce concours.

-Oui, confirma Hermione qui tentait de ne pas montrer son impatience. Il va recevoir des cours de la part de Ro… du professeur Rogue.

-Malheureusement le professeur Rogue ne peut à la fois assurer ses cours, fournir l'infirmerie et la réserve personnelle de Poudlard en Potion et donner des cours de révision à M. Potter. J'ai envoyé un hibou à l'école de Médicomagie en espérant qu'elle accepte de m'envoyer un de leur étudiant, mais ils ont refusé pour ne pas faire de privilégier, ce qui est normal… »

Du bout de ses lunettes, Dumbledore observa Hermione qui donnait des coups d'œil de plus en plus frénétiques vers la porte de la bibliothèque et qui avait du mal à garder ses morceaux de parchemin sous son bras droit.

« -Je me demandais alors si vous, Miss Granger, ne pourriez pas lui donner quelques cours. Ainsi vous pourriez réviser et faire réviser votre ami en même temps.

-C'est que… Je ne sais pas si je serais assez claire… Et j'aime travailler seule…, murmura Hermione, ne voyant pas comment décliner gentiment cette demande.

-Oui, je comprends. Je tâcherai de trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors. Bonne journée Miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire bonne matinée ! »

Le directeur se décala et reprit sa marche, laissant le champ libre à la jeune femme d'atteindre son but : la bibliothèque. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et jubilait déjà, quand…

« -Hermione ?

-Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle. »

Une ombre se dégagea du mur de gauche et lui barra le passage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

-Tu te souviens que tu me dois un service ? »

La brunette frissonna. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Sa vie avait été sauvée in extremis grâce par cette personne qui se tenait devant elle… Ce moment avait été le plus éprouvant pour elle lors de la guerre à Poudlard.

« -Oui, oui je m'en souviens.

-Alors j'ai le plaisir te t'annoncer que je sais aujourd'hui comment tu vas pouvoir me rendre la pareille. »

OoOoOoOoO

Deux jours après sa discussion avec Rogue, ce dernier était venu informer Harry qu'on lui avait trouvé quelqu'un de capable pour le faire réviser. Le brun était donc impatient d'y aller. Il en avait discuté avec True, et tous les deux étaient certains qu'il devait s'agir d'un ou d'une étudiante de l'Ecole de Médicomagie. Ces révisions seraient alors très instructives pour le Gryffondor.

Une main dans celle de son petit-ami, l'autre tenant son sac, il se dirigea en fin de journée vers les cachots, comme lui avait dit Rogue. True le laissa devant la salle de Potion, l'embrassa tendrement et Harry pénétra alors dans la classe, impatient de découvrir son professeur.

Il faisait noir lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Le brun pensa alors qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il allait actionner un Lumos mais n'en eut jamais le temps. A peine la porte avait-elle claqué, que des flammes rouges enflammèrent toute la salle, de la fumée s'élevait de derrière Harry et le chaudron – posé sur la table de travail droit devant lui – bouillonnait dangereusement. Un visage apparut au-dessus. Ce visage, c'était celui de Drago Malefoy.

« -Bienvenu en Enfer, Potter. »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

[1)] Viens de _**Tu quoque mi fili**_ (« Toi aussi, mon fils ! »), locution latine célèbre attribuée à Jules César au moment de sa mort, lorsqu'il aperçut parmi ses assassins son fils adoptif, Brutus. (Un peu de culture général ça ne fait pas de mal ).)

**Ça y est, le décor est planté : J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce début! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ) A très bientôt, bisous à tous ! :)**


	2. Le premier cours

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: fiction contenant une relation homosexuel.

**Note : **Les vacances sont enfin passées, milles excuses pour cette attente interminable ! Désormais, il y aura un chapitre par jours =)

OoOoOoOoO

_Chapitre2 : Le premier cours_

_Tap…. Tap… Tap…_

« -Dray… »

_Tap…Tap…_

« -Drago.»

_Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap_

« -Malefoy ! Tu pourrais arrêter rien que cinq petites minutes, il y en a qui bosse. »

_Tap…_

Blaise Zabini en eut assez. Il envoya valser son livre et sa plume, avec laquelle il rédigeait un long paragraphe sur une plante assez rare pour un devoir en botanique, et se leva, en rage. Il ne fit que quelques pas pour se retrouver devant le Serpentard blond qui ne semblait pas faire attention à lui le moins du monde.

« -Eh, arrête maintenant. »

Mais Drago se pencha simplement sur le côté afin de contourner le noir et lança une autre fléchette qui atterrit sur le mur opposé, sur une photo en mouvement exactement.

« -Tu es pitoyable, lâcha Blaise. Ce que tu fais ne sert strictement à rien.

-Si, répondit-il. Ça me détend.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te détendre ailleurs ? Ça ferait tellement plaisir à ton meilleur ami…

-Tu veux dire, que j'arrête de lancer des fléchettes sur cette photo ?

-Oui.

-Que j'en lance sur la vraie personne ?

-Oui… Non ! »

Blaise soupira et retira une à une les fléchettes plantées dans la photo de True Carter avant de la déchirer et de la brûler grâce à sa baguette.

-Eh ! s'exclama le blond. C'était la dernière photo !

-Tant mieux. Carter ne t'a rien fait, arrête un peu. »

Drago fit une grimace très peu gracieuse dans le dos de son meilleur ami et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit.

« -Si tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, va le dire à Potter.

-Oh mais bien sûr, quelle brillante idée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclama ironiquement le blond en se frappant le front du plat de sa main. J'imagine très bien la scène : _Salut Harry, je trouve ton copain vraiment inutile, il t'en faudrait un autre. Pourquoi pas moi ?_

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que j'imagine déjà la réponse : _Malefoy, tu es complètement fou._

-Ah ça, oui, tu es complètement fou…

-La ferme. »

Blaise haussa les épaules, désespéré, et se remit à travailler.

« -D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas un cours à donner à ce cher Survivant ? »

Le noir entendit soudainement la porte claquer. Il sourit, Drago était déjà parti.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Non mais Malefoy… t'es complètement malade ! s'exclama Harry alors que les flammes et la fumée disparaissaient.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, rit le blond, narquois.

-Oui, eh bien ta surprise est… elle est…

-Réussite ?

-Dangereuse ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

-Pauvre Potter, mort d'une crise cardiaque par son ancien meilleur ennemi.

-Meilleur ennemi ? Mon meilleur ennemi était Voldemort, je crois.

-Tu lui portes trop d'importance… »

Harry soupira et posa son sac au pied de la table de travail où Drago finissait d'installer quelques matériels.

« -Attend… c'est toi mon professeur ?

-Bien Potter, je crois que tu es fin prêt pour ton concours ! Avec autant de perspicacité, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de cours particuliers.

-Ahah, très drôle. »

Pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, Malefoy avait toujours été pince-sans-rire.

« -Je suppose que c'est un coup de Rogue ? demanda le brun.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas toujours été amis, et Rogue ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, alors… »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sorti un long parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il le déplia et le présenta à Harry. C'était une liste comportant une vingtaine de tirés.

« -Ça, Potter, c'est ce que tu dois savoir parfaitement faire à la fin de la semaine.

-_Allumer le chaudron… Vérifier le matériel…_ Malefoy, tu me prends pour un crétin ? Je sais faire toutes ces choses, on nous l'apprend pendant les premiers cours de première année.

-Oui, je te prends pour un crétin, comme tous les autres qui pensent que l'art de fabriquer les Potions n'est qu'un autre mot pour désigner une « recette » ! Les bases sont ce qu'il y a de plus important. Néglige-les et le reste ne suivra pas. »

Harry soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise. Lui qui pensait apprendre des choses importantes, des choses qu'il ignorait…

« -Maintenant tu vas sortir tes gants, on va les vérifier, et tu vas me choisir le meilleur chaudron et les meilleurs tubes pour commencer. »

Durant près d'une heure, Harry dû examiner chacun des chaudrons de la salle de cours et dire pourquoi il pourrait se servir de l'un et pas de l'autre, dû vérifier l'épaisseur des tubes à essais afin de savoir s'ils n'étaient pas endommagés, dû allumer et éteindre son chaudron une dizaine de fois, dû nettoyer proprement le matériel… et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il trouva à la fois ennuyeuses… et intéressantes de revoir. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Surtout que Malefoy avait été insupportable durant cette heure. Il ne lui laissait pas faire la moindre erreur, car il cherchait à ce qu'Harry fasse les choses à la perfection, et que cette manière de faire se fasse naturellement.

« -Bon, nous allons en rester là. Ce n'est pas trop mal, Potter. Tu apprends vite.

-Histoire de ma vie !

-Ou alors les exercices étaient simples comme bonjour…

-Mais non monsieur ! s'exclama Harry en imitant la voix du Serpentard. Ce sont les bases, et les bases sont tout ! Je dis bien tout !

-Je suppose que tu es content Potter ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu m'imites très mal. »

Le blond rangea rapidement ses affaires et sorti de cours sans un autre regard pour Harry, qui s'étonna de la fluidité avec laquelle il changeait de comportement.

« -On se retrouve ici, dans deux jours, à la même heure. »

OoOoOoOoO

_« -Le Lord est mort ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu ! »_

_Harry n'en revenait pas. Son ennemi, son cauchemar n'était plus. Détruit, anéanti, annihilé pour toujours cette fois. Pourtant, aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être, il n'arrivait pas à sourire, son corps tout entier étant endoloris par des heures de combats acharnés._

_Quelqu'un l'attrapa alors par le bras._

_« -Harry, tu es vivant ! »_

_C'était Hermione._

_« -Lève –toi, les Mangemorts sont furieux, dépêche-toi, ils arrivent ! »_

_Effectivement, devant Harry se tenait une armée de Mangemorts en colère, totalement hors de contrôle devant la disparition de leur maître. Le Survivant aurait pensé que cela les aurait fait fuir, mais non. Ils étaient tous debout, baguette tendue, un cri de vengeance à la bouche._

_« -Harry ! pressa Hermione. »_

_Avec une certaine difficulté, malgré ses membres engourdis et douloureux, Harry s'appuya contre la paume de sa main, se raclant la peau contre un morceau de tuile tombée du toit lors de l'une des explosions, et réussit à se remettre debout._

_A ce moment Ron accourut et emmena Hermione sous son bras, tenant par l'autre main le poignet d'Harry. Ce dernier avait la vision trouble et le verre brisé de ses lunettes n'arrangeait rien._

_« -Sus à l'ennemi ! criaient les ombres derrière lui. Mort à Harry Potter ! »_

_D'autres voix au-devant les appelaient, les pressaient de se dépêcher de se réfugier dans Poudlard. Soudainement un sort frôla le pied d'Harry, le faisant lâcher Ron et tomber sur le sol froid. Le rouquin couru de plus belle et poussa Hermione vers l'Ordre sur le pas de Poudlard, avant de se retourner pour chercher son ami. Les Mangemorts, des dizaines, arrivaient presque à leur portée, et Harry n'arrivait pas à se relever._

_A ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre cria le nom du Survivant, se précipitant vers lui, à la gauche de Ron, sans que ce dernier ne comprenne de qui il s'agissait._

_Alors que le Gryffondor arrivait à la hauteur de son meilleur ami, qu'il pensait pouvoir le sauver, une explosion survint et Ron n'eut d'autre choix que de se protéger le visage de ses mains, recevant de la poussière et des centaines de cailloux coupant. Mais il pensa immédiatement à Harry et rouvrit doucement les yeux, il voyait la scène au ralentit._

_Les Mangemorts se précipitaient vers l'énorme trou béant qu'ils avaient créé et où Harry avait disparu. Ron n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que l'Ordre le rejoignit et combattu la horde d'ombre noir pour l'empêcher de retrouver la trace du Survivant, qu'ils espéraient vivant…_

…

_Harry avait fait une chute lourde, et lorsqu'il put enfin se mettre debout, il entendit des hurlements sordides le prévenir de son imminente mort. Blessé, apeuré, il n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher dans ce dédale souterrain qu'il ne connaissait pas. Très vite, il entendit des pas se rapprocher et accéléra le pas, trainant sa jambe droite, une main sur la crevasse qu'avait provoqué un sort au niveau de sa cuisse._

_Cela lui parut des heures. Il erra sans jamais trouver une seule issue. Complètement vidé, il finit par se résoudre à attendre la fin et s'assit par terre, contre un mur._

_Le cœur haletant autant que son souffle, il ne perçut pas les pas qui s'approchaient calmement de lui. Il ne comprit la présence de cette personne qu'au moment où celle-ci tomba sur lui. Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, mais il ne vit pas son visage car son corps entier était recouvert d'une cape. Le brun tendit un bras, puis un autre, et la personne se calla tout naturellement contre lui._

_Il aurait pu craindre, mais Harry sentit la détresse de l'être qu'il enlaçait. Et une autre éternité passa alors, une longue et sereine éternité au cours de laquelle la présence de l'autre finissait pas installer un sentiment de sécurité et aussi de bienêtre, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui caressa calmement le dos._

_Jamais le Survivant ne pourrait raconter ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était comme s'il était en vie grâce à cette personne, que cette dernière lui donnait une énergie et une force mentale insoupçonnable. La cape bougeait souvent, car la personne resserrait chaque fois un peu plus son emprise sur Harry. Ils étaient perdus tous les deux. Ils finiraient par trouver la mort ensemble. Quelque chose d'unique se rependait dans leurs veines lorsque ces deux personnes le pensèrent dans un même écho de battement de cœur._

_Et puis Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux. Non. Ils ne devaient pas finir comme ça. Lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, il ne pouvait mourir de cette façon, en attendant la fin. Puisant sa force dans la détresse de l'autre, il se releva et porta son corps sur ses épaules. Il se mit alors à marcher, infatigable, munit d'une grande envie de s'en sortir lorsqu'il entendit deux Mangemorts l'appeler._

_Et puis finalement il tomba sur un visage truffé de taches de rousseur qui le guida, à quelques mètres plus loin, vers une sortie de fortune._

_Dans un dernier coup d'œil pour cette personne qu'il avait serré contre son corps pendant des heures, il lui semblait, il s'évanouit…_

… Provoquant un réveil en sursaut. Les yeux en larmes, le front dégoulinant, les doigts crispés sur le drap de son lit, Harry haletait, crachant son mal être soudain. Son rêve, ce cauchemar, il s'était vraiment produit, vraiment passé. Il avait vraiment passé des heures dans un souterrain de décombres, ressortant par miracle vivant.

Et cette personne… Dans son rêve Harry avait l'impression de la perdre. Alors qu'elle avait également survécut.

Tournant les yeux vers Ron qui dormait sur le lit voisin, le brun hésita à le réveiller puis finalement y renonça, même en se souvenant des paroles de son meilleur ami :

« -_A chaque fois que tu referas ce rêve, préviens-moi. Ce n'est pas normal que toutes tes nuits soient centrées autour de ce qui s'est passé… Si ça continue, on ira voir un médicomage._ »

Harry se leva alors, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Il se déshabilla rapidement et glissa sous l'eau encore fraiche. D'un geste hésitant, il passa l'index sur la cicatrice de sa cuisse, souvenir impérissable de ses évènements…

Heureusement pour lui, la personne qui l'avait accompagnée, dans ses rêves et dans la réalité, était bien vivante. Il la voyait tous les jours sans jamais en rediscuter avec elle… Peut-être devrait-il avoir le courage de lui en parler. Car après tout, depuis ce jour, elle hantait ses pensées, comme un amant…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Alors, avez-vous aimé la suite ?**

**Encore désolée de cette longue absence, de me punissez pas trop sévèrement (pitié ? =')) La suite la semaine prochaine ! **


	3. L'aveu

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: fiction contenant une relation homosexuel.

**Note : **Comme promis le chapitre3 ! Eh oui, rien que pour vous =P

OoOoOoOoO

_Chapitre3 : L'aveu_

« -Harry ? »

Le Survivant leva ses yeux verts vers le visage tacheté de son meilleur ami. En voyant l'inquiétude dans les creux de son visage, il prit peur que Ron ait découvert qu'il avait encore fait le même cauchemar la nuit dernière.

« -Oui ? demanda Harry, craintif.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est étrange ces temps-ci ? »

Le brun soupira imperceptiblement, il ne voulait pas d'une discussion et ne souhaitait pas parlé du passé maintenant. Pourtant il ravala bien vite son soulagement en comprenant que Ron avait un problème.

« -Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Harry. »

En fait, Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, Hermione s'éloignait d'eux et était souvent absente au dîner. Ron avait beau la surveiller comme il le pouvait, elle arrivait toujours à s'échapper. Et cela rendait le rouquin profondément triste et inquiet. Mais Harry ne voulait pas le faire douter encore plus.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'elle… que nous…

-Tu te fais des idées, Ron, et tu connais Hermione. Elle doit être à la bibliothèque. »

Ron haussa les épaules et trempa le bout de sa cuillère dans sa purée de carottes, sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

« -Je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? dit Harry, sur le point de s'étouffer. Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle est juste préoccupée par les examens et le concours.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je l'ai aperçu il y a quelques jours, dans un coin du parc avec quelqu'un, et visiblement ils ne cherchaient pas à être découverts.

-Ils se promenaient sûrement.

-Non, ils étaient assis derrière un fourré. Et quand je me suis approché, j'ai compris qu'ils chuchotaient, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et puis quand je les ai entendus rire, je suis parti. »

Harry resta muet, cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la façon de faire d'Hermione. Mais Ron devait tout de même se faire des idées, elle n'irait jamais voir ailleurs, même si en ce moment leur relation était compliquée. En effet, depuis leur baiser durant la bataille de Poudlard, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à faire un pas vers l'autre.

« -Bonjours les gars, dit soudainement Hermione en s'asseyant, le souffle court.

-Où tu étais ?

-A la bibliothèque, j'ai essayé d'empreinter un livre, mais Mme Pince n'a rien voulu savoir ! »

Hermione ne savait pas mentir, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Alors, lorsque Ron comprit en la regardant dans les yeux qu'elle disait la vérité, cela le rassura d'un seul coup.

« -Au fait, ça été le cours avec Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, on peut dire ça… »

Harry leur expliqua brièvement le déroulement du cours de la vieille, le premier, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec Hermione…

« -Enfin voilà, dit-il. Rien de bien palpitant… Attend une seconde, comment tu es au courant qu'il s'agit de Malefoy ? »

Hermione s'empourpra soudainement en manquant de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

« -Heu… Tu me l'as dit bien sûr.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas croisé depuis hier, tu t'absentes tellement en ce moment. »

Harry senti alors le regard de Ron sur lui, sans savoir si ce dernier lui en voulait ou le remerciait.

« -En fait, Rogue m'a proposé également de suivre les cours… Tu le connais, trop content de me demander si son élève chouchou pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose ! »

Hermione tenta de prendre un air outré, mais son regard fuyant n'échappa pas à ses deux amis qui échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

« -Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, dit-elle précipitemment en attrapant son sac.

-Où tu vas ?

-Juste travailler, Ron. »

Elle se leva, sans un regard et sorti de la Grande Salle.

« -Harry, regarde qui la suit. »

Le brun releva les yeux et vit un garçon sortir à sa suite et partir dans la même direction qu'Hermione. Sans questionner le Survivant, Ron se leva et poursuivit Malefoy.

« -Attend ! appela Harry. »

Mais le rouquin n'écoutait pas. Elle était au courant que le Serpentard donnait des cours à Harry, et elle voyait quelqu'un… Le lien était simple à faire. En tout cas du point de vu de Ron, car Harry refusait de croire cette évidence. Mais, pour éviter un massacre, il avala en vitesse le reste de son verre et agrippa son sac avant de suivre Ron au travers des couloirs.

Il le rattrapa finalement quelques mètres devant, les talons relevés pour faire le moins de bruit, il patientait contre un tournant de mur.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'attends d'avoir une preuve… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, Ron était déjà repartis, marchant en pesant chacun de ses pas avec une telle détermination que le Survivant n'osa pas l'arrêter. Et puis Malefoy bifurqua au loin dans une salle et le rouquin s'y précipita, suivit par Harry. Pourtant avant d'entrer, Ron préféra écouter.

« -… Tu sais très bien pourquoi, disait Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler chaque jour ! Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, et c'est bien suffisant.

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi, que je suis… que…

-Voilà ce que je voulais te dire. Si tu n'arrives même pas à me le dire, tu ne l'accepteras jamais !

-Mais là c'est parce que tu es Granger, se moqua Malefoy.

-Justement… Aller, dis-le, moi je l'ai accepté. »

Un silence de quelques secondes répondit à cette demande. Ron avant déjà la main sur la poignée de porte, préparé à l'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« -Je suis amoureux. »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu passé comme une bourrasque, et puis, lorsqu'il comprit que cette bourrasque était rousse, il se plaça près de la porte, juste derrière son ami.

« -Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Ron ? »

La brunette était blême, n'ayant pas imaginé que le Gryffondor pouvait être derrière la porte.

« -J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises autrement, et que cela soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu es encore à côté de la plaque, Weasley. »

Le rouquin lança un regard enflammé vers le Serpentard, comme s'il allait le tuer d'un seul coup.

« -Ron, Drago a raison.

-Drago ?! s'égosilla le Gryffondor.

-Toi aussi tu l'as déjà appelé par son prénom…

-Mais pas devant lui ! Tu… »

La douleur contenue dans sa gorge eue raison de lui. Ron fit demi-tour et quitta la salle.

« -Ron, attend, je vais t'expliquer ! s'exclama Hermione en lui courant après. »

Lorsqu'elle sorti, Malefoy laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui fit enfin réagir Harry qui était resté complètement abasourdit par la dispute de ses amis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps...

Alors lorsque le Serpentard mis un pied en dehors de la salle, le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, un bras serré contre sa nuque, la baguette pointé sur son ventre. Drago, ahurit, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu cherches avec Hermione, Malefoy ? Ron et elle sont déjà ensemble, ça t'amuse de jouer à ça ?

-Potter, souffla Drago alors que sa gorge le piquait. Lâche-moi.

-Répond-moi ! »

Le blond attrapa de ses mains le bras de son attaquant dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise, et réussi à passer ses doigts contre son cou, ce qui lui permit de mieux respirer. Se rendant compte que le Serpentard commençait à virer au bleu, Harry retira immédiatement son bras, mais sa baguette resta appuyer contre son torse.

« -Je ne baisserais pas cette baguette.

-Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Drago qui prenait de grande respiration. Je ne te crois pas aussi intelligent que ça ! »

Harry laissa passer la réplique et se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre. Il fallait qu'il contrôle son calme où il ferait un malheur…

« -Il en va du bonheur de mes deux meilleurs amis, Malefoy. Je ne te laisserais pas faire, crois-moi, on s'est battu trop dur dans la vie !

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Et au passage, ils ne sont même pas réellement ensemble.

-Je parle de ton soi-disant amour pour Hermione voyons, s'exclama-t-il en oubliant la dernière phrase du Serpentard !

-Potter, pas toi ? Tu ne peux pas réellement croire que j'aime Granger ?

-Ta discussion avec elle allait pourtant dans ce sens. »

Le Serpentard évitait le regard du Gryffondor depuis que celui-ci s'était jeté sur lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que cela durant leurs disputes. Durant leurs disputes…

« -Tu as mal entendu.

-J'ai parfaitement entendu, et tu le sais très bien ! Alors, avoue, tu attends quelque chose d'Hermione ?

-Parce qu'en plus de me croire _fou amoureux_ de Granger, tu penses que je lui veux du mal ? Alors c'est clair, tu me connais très mal. »

Le regard du Serpentard était si dur que cela perturba le Survivant qui s'en trouva confus.

« -Je… Bon, admettons que tu l'aimes vraiment, pourquoi essayes-tu de prendre la place de Ron ? Ce n'est pas très loyal de ta part, toi qui clame haut et fort la finesse et la justesse de ton éducation.

-Mais je ne suis **pas** amoureux d'elle !

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on emploie la manière forte ? Parce que si c'est le cas je…

-Arrête.

-Dis-moi Malefoy ! Dis-moi ! »

Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient tellement à ce moment, que Drago avait dû mal à garder contact avec la réalité. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pu les admirer aussi bien, s'y égarer autant, avec cette incroyable impression que plus rien n'existait autour.

« -Ces yeux… marmonna-t-il.

-De quoi ? Parle plus fort je ne comprends rien.

-Tu n'as rien à savoir, tenta le Serpentard.

-Malefoy, je te le demande sérieusement. »

La voix d'Harry s'était d'un seul coup calmé et ses yeux s'embuèrent de crainte et de blessures. Ce regard-là était tellement plus différent, plus pâle que le précédent que cela attrista le blond.

« -C'est toi, murmura-t-il en levant subitement ses yeux vers le plafond. »

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait juste d'être dit, et même lorsqu'il partit, plantant Malefoy seul, il se demanda s'il avait bien compris…

OoOoOoOoO

Blaise était installé contre le bord de son lit, à côté de celui de Drago. Ce dernier était énervé et découpé des morceaux dans ses draps grâce à la magie.

« -On est dans la merde.

-Ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu répètes cette phrase, et j'exagère à peine. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi mais _moi_ qui y suis, dans la merde…

-Ouais… Enfin, on est quand même dans la merde ! »

Drago soupira faiblement et se concentra sur l'éclair qu'il faisait, un éclair de même forme que la cicatrice d'un certain Survivant.

« -Je viens de lire quelque chose sur le Sortilège Oubliette si ça t'intéresse.

-Non, au moins c'est fait. »

Blaise se leva alors, se frottant la nuque dans un geste d'abandon.

« -Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me décider… »

Le noir se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir mais c'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un fracas tel que Blaise en tomba à la renverse.

« -Toi ! »

Blaise, secoué, tourna la tête vers le garçon qui avait crié. Celui-là avait saisi Drago par le col de sa chemise et le bousculait dans tous les sens.

« -C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, se plaignit le Serpentard en attrapant l'étranger par les épaules pour le stopper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Carter ? Et comment as-tu réussi à passer le mur d'entré ?

-Harry m'a raconté, dit le Gryffondor et d'une voix stridente.

-Oui, ça, je m'en serais douté.

-Je parle de ta déclaration merdeuse ! »

Un uppercut vint alors atteindre la joue gauche du Serpentard qui en tomba sur son lit, complètement sonné.

« -Hey ! intervint alors Blaise. Si tu refais une chose pareille tu…

-Des menaces Zabini ? Non, ici c'est moi qui menace. Si Malefoy s'approche ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre de mon petit-ami, je le renverrais de Poudlard sans vie ! »

Blaise, choqué par de tel propos, ne put que laisser partir le Gryffondor hors du dortoir, avant d'aller vérifier que son meilleur ami n'avait rien.

« -Ça va, ça va ! s'emporta le blond, une main sur sa joue endoloris.

-C'est bon ? Tu l'as maintenant ta raison pour intervenir ? »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait plaisir... Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je me corrige et tout simplement pour m'encourager !**

**Merci d'avance et à très bientôt =)**


End file.
